Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting the signals over long distances with very low loss.
Optical networks often employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) or dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to increase transmission capacity. In WDM and DWDM networks, a number of optical channels are carried in each fiber at disparate wavelengths. Network capacity is based on the number of wavelengths, or channels, in each fiber and the bandwidth, or size of the channels.
The topology in which WDM and DWDM networks are built plays a key role in determining the extent to which such networks are utilized. Ring topologies are common in today's networks. WDM add/drop units serve as network elements on the periphery of such optical rings. By using WDM add/drop equipment at each network element (node), the entire composite signal can be fully demultiplexed into its constituent channels and switched (added/dropped or passed through).
Additionally, the use of add/drop units within such optical networks makes it possible to broadcast traffic to multiple destinations with a single transmission. Nonetheless, a fault or other disruptive event on the optical network may result in all network elements downstream from the disruption not receiving the broadcast traffic. The likelihood of a fault disrupting traffic only increases when broadcast transmissions are propagated over multiple, interconnected optical networks, as variations in component quality and operating parameters inject significant uncertainty into transmissions. Thus, while broadcast transmissions provide an effective technique for communicating information to many destinations concurrently, these transmission may be more vulnerable to disruption.